


Monstro.

by gyuhaoland (haoshoumon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Soonhoon - Freeform, Suspense, Urban Fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/gyuhaoland
Summary: A vida de Kwon Soonyoung já era ruim o bastante com todos aqueles sussurros e sombras dançando ao redor e brincando de beliscar suas pernas magricelas. Ele não entendia por que, de tantas pessoas, aquilo acontecia só com ele. Ele não entendia por que só ele via aquelas coisas maldosas que queriam machucá-lo.Mas, talvez, fosse melhor não entender. Não saber de nada poderia ser muito melhor do que saber de tudo.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	1. O antes.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Monster.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573564) by [haoshoumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon)



> olaa, essa fanfic também está postada no Spirit Fanfics sob o user kerminghao.

_ T _ _ ap. Tap. Tap. _

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Os passos lá fora se tornavam cada vez mais altos e não havia nada que Kwon Soonyoung pudesse fazer para proteger os seus.

Não era como se um moleque de treze anos fosse ser capaz de defender a si e à família contra algo que sequer poderia ser visto pelas pessoas comuns. Dentre todos os Kwon, ele era o único que possuía a Visão e, por mais que muitos pudessem dizer que ele era um Abençoado, ele não teria tanta certeza daquilo. No fim das contas, talvez fosse uma maldição.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

A coisa estava na varanda da frente, os calafrios fortes que sacudiram o corpo do garoto avisaram. Soonyoung cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor e apertou os olhos fechados; se rezasse bastante, Deus poderia salvá-lo.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

A coisa entrara na casa, mas Soonyoung não sabia como. Tinha certeza de que todas as portas e janelas estavam bem trancadas, o TOC do pai se certificava daquilo várias vezes ao dia. A escada antiga de madeira rangeu um pouquinho, mas só Soonyoung podia ouvir. Os  _ comuns  _ nunca perceberiam uma movimentação como aquela, por mais que quisessem.

Ele sabia que estava sendo provocado pela coisa. Aquele arrastar de pés torturantemente lento e o silêncio ensurdecedor de Deus diante de suas orações desesperadas eram só uma forma de enlouquecê-lo gradativamente ou até que se mijasse como um bebê de colo.

Primeiro, a coisa entrou no quarto dos pais de Soonyoung. O menino não conseguia fazer nada além de tremer sob os cobertores.

O garoto  _ sentiu  _ quando a coisa bebeu a vida do recém-nascido que dormia entre seus pais. A dor foi tão forte que o fez querer gritar, mas estava paralisado demais até mesmo para obrigar sua voz a sair. Todo o seu corpo estava congelado e era difícil saber se era medo ou se a coisa estava fazendo algo com ele.

A próxima escolha foi o pai. O peito de Soonyoung ardeu como se estivesse sobre brasas incandescentes e até mesmo as lágrimas o queimavam. Será que seu pai também sentira aquilo?

Queria correr e gritar para que a mãe acordasse e fugisse dali, mas era inútil. Droga, droga, droga, por que não conseguia mover um músculo sequer? Deus onde você está? Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Quando a coisa alcançou a mãe, a dor conseguiu se superar. Soonyoung sentiu o corpo partir-se em dois e então em quatro antes de ser esmagado sob uma força invisível e terrivelmente obscura. A única coisa que pedia a Deus, naquele momento, era que o matasse também. Ele não aguentaria muito mais daquilo.

Contudo, a coisa parecia não ter sentido o cheiro do menino. Ou então o estava ignorando, mas era improvável demais que simplesmente fosse bondoso a ponto de deixa-lo viver para contar a outras pessoas o que tinha acontecido ali. A coisa moveu-se preguiçosamente para o andar debaixo e colocou-se a brincar com uma caixa de fósforos. Aquilo ainda não existia quando nascera.

Logo ela se cansou das faíscas e decidiu que queria ver algo maior. A coisa acendeu o penúltimo fósforo da caixa e o largou sobre a toalha de mesa. Acendeu o último fósforo e decidiu deixá-lo ao pé da escada.

Depois, decidiu soltar a mangueira do gás e guardá-la como uma recordação de seu joguinho. E foi aí que Soonyoung percebeu que Deus não dava a mínima para ele.


	2. O primeiro contato.

Flocos de neve rodopiavam lentamente no ar antes de se assentarem no mar negro que eram os cabelos de Kwon Soonyoung.

O rapaz, de agora dezessete anos, não se importava muito com eles, na verdade, mas vivia dividido entre achá-los delicadamente lindos ou odiá-los por serem tão frágeis. Beleza e fragilidade não significavam nada num mundo como aquele e definitivamente não o salvariam quando tudo desse errado... E ele temia que aquele momento estivesse mais do que próximo, rápido como uma avalanche.

Ele não gostava de sair durante o inverno; o clima parecia sempre escuro e propício para que coisas malditas o arrastassem para longe da civilização e então fizessem algo com suas tripas. Além disso, o vento frio ameaçava acabar com os resquícios de sua saúde e deixá-lo ainda mais indefeso do que estava.

Por mais que estivesse se escondendo por quatro anos, ele ainda não tinha conseguido aprender a usar armas corretamente — como se ele ao menos tivesse como conseguir uma. Soonyoung sabia que, até aquele momento, estava sendo um _putinho_ sortudo e sabia que aquilo não duraria para sempre.

E era por aquele exato motivo que estava descendo aquela viela estreita de pedras escorregadias que acabara se tornando familiar para si nos últimos meses. Soonyoung conhecia aquele caminho assim como conhecia o padrão de símbolos estranhos que percorriam suas costas como se fossem entalhados.

Ele bateu levemente na única porta que havia ali e esperou cerca de meio segundo até que ela fosse aberta por uma senhorinha escondida por entre montanhas de roupas e xales sujos. Ela ofereceu um sorrisinho banguela que, em conjunto com o cheiro, fez Soonyoung se sentir ligeiramente enjoado.

— Pensei que não viria hoje.

— Eu disse que viria. Eu sempre venho — o rapaz replicou em um murmúrio. Desde que entendera o que era a Visão, Soonyoung sempre recorria àquela mulher para comprar coisas que talvez pudessem ajudá-lo a salvar a própria bunda quando tudo desse errado. Ele sabia que precisava aprender a usar armas mas, antes de tudo, precisava saber contra que tipo de coisa estava lutando.

— Ótimo — ela parecia genuinamente satisfeita, mas Soonyoung sabia que era somente por causa do dinheiro. Ela nunca lhe perguntava nada e, mesmo que perguntasse, não teria resposta alguma. Não uma dada por Soonyoung, pelo menos. — Entre antes que apanhe um resfriado.

Ele sinceramente agradeceria se adoecesse e morresse de vez, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto a seguia para dentro da casa decrépita que parecia prestes a desmontar em cima deles. Contudo, todos os seus pelos de seu corpo se eriçaram dolorosamente sob as roupas escuras assim que passou pela soleira, e ele parou.

— Há algo aqui — chiou, dando alguns passos para trás. Naquele momento, ele se arrependeu de ter passado tanto tempo inerte ao invés de aprendendo a usar a lâmina.

— Não há nada aqui, bobinho — a velha riu baixinho e sentou numa poltrona cujo estofado parecia prestes a engoli-la.

Soonyoung estreitou os olhos e vasculhou o cômodo com o olhar. Ela _sabia_ que havia algo ali e ele não conseguia entender por qual motivo ela tentaria esconder aquilo dele. A velha estava ciente de que Soonyoung possuía a Visão e ele estava bastante certo de que ela a possuía, também. Não havia razão para mentir, principalmente porque Soonyoung poderia ajudá-la a se livrar do que quer que fosse

— Hmm — foi tudo o que Soonyoung disse e deixou que a mão direita escorregasse suavemente até o cabo da faca de caça que carregava bem presa à cintura.

— Sente-se, Soonyoung — a mulher apontou para uma cadeira que parecia ser incapaz de suportar sequer o próprio peso. Ele se sentou na ponta, tanto por medo quanto por estar pronto para se levantar e rendê-la a qualquer instante — Jihoon, traga um chá para o nosso convidado.

Jihoon.

Ele nunca tinha ouvido aquele nome em toda a vida e realmente começou a cogitar que aquela velha senhora estivesse ficando louca. Soonyoung não queria nenhum chá, ele só queria o livro e as raízes de tramazeira pelos quais pagara caro.

— Não precisa, eu só...

— Ande logo, Jihoon — a velha interrompeu. Se Deus existisse, ele saberia que o rapaz preferiria um tiro a colocar qualquer coisa vinda dela na boca mas, aparentemente, ele não tinha muitas opções de escolha.

Logo um menino de cabelos castanhos bagunçados que aparentava ter, no máximo, uns quinze anos irrompeu de um lugar que poderia ser a cozinha, trazendo duas xícaras cheias de algo fumegante.

Os pelos de Soonyoung se arrepiaram mais fortemente daquela vez e chegou a machucá-lo. O aperto no cabo da faca aumentou e ele se colocou de pé, estreitando mais os olhos.

— O que ele é? — grunhiu, sentindo vontade de rosnar para aquela coisa.

— Meu neto, não é óbvio? — a velha riu, como se houvesse alguma semelhança entre os dois. Soonyoung não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza de que o garoto deveria ter criado memórias falsas para ela.

— Não seja mal-educada, vovó — o menino sorriu e revelou dentinhos pontiagudos. — Perdoe-a por isso, a idade costuma fazer coisas assim com as pessoas.

— Contanto que ela só me dê logo as coisas pelas quais paguei caro, eu não me importo. — respondeu. Havia algo... _inadequado_ naquele garoto e Soonyoung não queria descobrir o que era.

— A senhora não deveria enrolar as pessoas — Jihoon fez um muxoxo para a avó e começou a remexer nas prateleiras que enchiam as paredes. Depois de algum tempo que pareceu ser infinito, finalmente encontrou o que estava marcado com o nome de Soonyoung e entregou para ele.

Soonyoung reparou que ele não tocara a tramazeira diretamente. No entanto, ele não reparou no olhar de Jihoon descansando desejosamente sobre a jugular pulsando fortemente com sangue agridoce em seu pescoço.

Mas, ainda assim, nada o impediu de correr como um demônio quando saiu dali, ansioso para se livrar daqueles malditos calafrios e da presença maldita de Jihoon.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

_Strigoi._

A única coisa que Soonyoung tinha certeza sobre eles era que sobre serem bebedores de sangue. Todas as outras coisas que ouvira a respeito era um amontoado de baboseiras folclóricas que não faziam sentido algum e pareciam ter sido inspiradas em algum filme imbecil.

Até mesmo escrever aquela palavra lhe parecia errado. Como se, de alguma forma, o demônio fosse antigo demais para sequer ser nomeado em línguas tão jovens quanto as línguas humanas.

Ele não tinha certeza se a coisa que visitara sua coisa quatro anos antes era um deles. Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, no final das contas, e ele nunca saberia. Ele esperava nunca saber. Depois daquela noite, tudo o que Soonyoung fazia era tentar esquecer. Tentava e tentava, mas nunca conseguia — e talvez sequer quisesse — deixar a família para trás.

Era tão injusto que tivesse sobrevivido, era tão injusto que agora tivesse que viver sozinho como um indigente, era injusto que sequer o reconhecessem como um ser humano. Se alguém tinha que ser poupado naquela noite, deveria ter sido todos os outros, mas não ele. Soonyoung era covarde demais para viver.

O lugar onde vivia naquele momento era um lembrete constante de todas as coisas que perdera, mesmo que não houvesse nada físico a que se apegar. Esconder-se em uma casa abandonada era se recordar a todo momento do que o levara àquele ponto.

Contudo, Soonyoung desenhava.

Nas paredes, no teto, em folhas de papel. Onde fosse possível, ele desenhava os rostos dos pais e do irmão quando ainda eram uma unidade. Se desenhasse o bastante, poderia trazê-los de volta à vida, torná-los reais assim como no mito em que a Deusa transformou uma estátua em mulher devido aos clamores desesperados de um homem apaixonado.

Mas, por mais que não conseguisse deixar de desenhar, já fazia algum tempo em que começava a deixar de acreditar naquilo. Ele sabia que já estava na hora de parar de esperar e trocar seus lápis coloridos por armas. Ele sabia que era hora de se vingar por sua querida família e sabia que ficar deitado desejando estar morto no lugar deles não ajudaria.

E também sabia que somente reconhecer aquilo não era o suficiente.

Suas feridas ainda estavam abertas e ele já estava ridiculamente cansado, ele não aguentava mais viver com a incerteza e o medo. Ele odiava que sua vida tivesse se resumido a uma luta pela sobrevivência e odiava que não podia ter uma vida normal como todos os outros de sua idade.

Pelo inferno, Soonyoung gostaria de ter os pais para confortá-lo naquele momento, enquanto soluços fortes sacudiam seu corpo e faziam sua cabeça doer. Que inferno, por que não poderia trazê-los de volta? Por que não podia trocar sua vida pela deles?

Ele se sentia patético e não sabia o quão patético ainda poderia se tornar. Por que não conseguia parar de se lamentar? Por que era tão difícil não se odiar ainda mais?

Soonyoung não sabia ao certo quando acabou pegando no sono, mas aquilo não importava. As coisas eram sempre daquele jeito, no fim das contas, não era como se houvesse alguma surpresa. Ele sempre chorava até dormir e sabia que aquilo não mudaria nunca, a não ser que conseguisse superar aquilo e focar em sua vingança.

A não ser que morresse.


	3. Encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi!

_Na mitologia romena, Strigoi são almas atormentadas dos mortos que saem dos túmulos. Algumas habilidades dos Strigoi incluem invisibilidade e a capacidade de se transformar em um animal. São os chamados vampiros imortais e possui dois corações._

_Formas de se tornar um Strigoi:_

_01._ _Ser o sétimo filho do mesmo sexo em uma família;_

_02\. Levar uma vida em pecado;_

_03\. Morrer sem se casar;_

_04\. Suicídio;_

_05\. Por execução ou perjúrio;_

_06\. Ser amaldiçoado por uma bruxa._

_Para matar um Strigoi, deve-se..._

Os olhos de Soonyoung abriram-se em um rompante e piscaram raivosamente em direção à luz que vazava através da vidraça quebrada. A falta de janelas e cortinas eram só mais uma das coisas que o faziam odiar aquela casa ainda mais.

Mas ele não tinha culpa se, de acordo com o mundo humano, ainda era menor de idade e não poderia trabalhar. Ele não tinha culpa se sua casa tinha ardido em chamas com sua família, seus documentos e todas as provas de que um dia sequer existira dentro dela. Ele não tinha culpa se tinha dado como morto enquanto se escondia atrás de latões de lixo e implorava por comida nos becos menos ameaçadores porque, muito embora tivesse mais medo do que era sobrenatural, o mundo real ainda podia ser muito cruel com um moleque abandonado. Soonyoung não tinha culpa se sua maldita vida tinha sido totalmente arruinada antes de realmente começar.

No entanto, ele sabia que não deveria começar a se lamentar tão cedo ou acabaria não conseguindo fazer mais nada e aquele seria um dia perdido. Ele se sentou cuidadosamente e afagou a costela ossuda que, naquele momento, estava terrivelmente dolorida. Dormira sobre o livro que estava lendo e agora possuía uma marca profunda na pele fina, que parecia prestes a se romper.

Não era difícil que acabasse machucado daquela forma, no fim das contas; ele não se alimentava direito havia quatro anos e estava visivelmente muito abaixo do peso, então literalmente qualquer pressão a mais parecia ser o suficiente para quebrá-lo. No entanto, aquilo não importava muito.

O rapaz marcou a si mesmo com alguns antigos símbolos de proteção que tinha descoberto em suas inúmeras leituras, saiu do amontoado de roupas e cobertores velhos que lhe serviam como colchão e rumou para o banheiro dilapidado. Honestamente, aquele lugar nem parecia tão abandonado assim.

Soonyoung tinha consertado tudo o que conseguira e fazia o possível para manter tudo organizado, muito embora não pudesse se dar ao luxo de comprar vidraças ou pagar para ter eletricidade. Além das coisas mundanas, ele também tinha lançado dois feitiços de proteção ao redor da propriedade e diversas raízes de tramazeira espetadas em vasos rachados que estavam dispostos a traçar um pentagrama por toda a casa.

Vez ou outra o rapaz conseguia algum trabalho temporário ou cortava grama e realizava consertos para senhorinhas que viviam na região mas, na maior parte do tempo, ele era só um desempregado. Já tinha considerado se tornar um caçador algumas vezes, mas como poderia garantir que podia matar criaturas invisíveis a olhos humanos se sequer sabia lutar? 

Ele precisava, primeiramente, de armas. Tudo o que tinha era algumas facas de caça, livros e um estoque de comida que não parecia ser o suficiente para atravessar o inverno que parecia ser o pior em dez anos. Era desesperador saber que, se não arrumasse um bico logo, passaria todos aqueles meses frios definhando lentamente por conta da fome. Era, também, nesses momentos em que se sentia extremamente ridículo por gastar dinheiro com livros sobre demônios bebedores de sangue, pois aquele conhecimento todo nunca servira para lhe encher a barriga e sequer parecia ser real, também.

Soonyoung já tinha visto alguns demônios e ouvira falar de alguns bruxos, mas nada era como as coisas que lia. Ele já estava ficando bastante certo de que se tratava de pura ficção, mas havia algo dentro de si que o forçava a continuar desperdiçando suas escassas economias em busca de algo que ainda não conseguira desvendar o que era. Talvez fosse só o medo de acabar em outro incêndio, mas não entendia que relação fogo poderia ter com _Strigoi_ ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela coisa. 

A única pista que tinha eram as lembranças cravadas em sua mente, mas elas não eram nada claras em relação a que tipo de coisa teria provocado aquele incêndio. Tudo o que podia fazer era confiar em seus instintos e ele ainda estava pensando naquilo quando girou o registro, deixando que a água fria se derramasse contra suas costas. Soonyoung se esfregou vigorosamente duas ou três vezes e se apressou em sair dali antes que acabasse morrendo congelado, pois a neve ainda caía impiedosa do lado de fora e ele podia sentir as rajadas de vento frio invadindo o recinto calmamente.

Certamente não haveria ninguém fora de casa por conta do clima, então ele decidiu que iria sair para o bosque que havia atrás da casa e treinar alguns arremessos de faca. Já estava mais do que na hora de aprender a usar aquilo corretamente e ele nunca seria capaz de aprender a usar armas maiores se não conseguisse dar conta de sequer uma faca.

Vestiu-se tão logo conseguiu e comeu metade de uma barra de cereais como café da manhã antes de arrumar as coisas para sair. Ele enfiou alguns gravetos de tramazeira no bolso do sobretudo preto e pegou algumas barrinhas extras para o almoço antes de decidir que poderia comer neve caso sentisse sede.

O único som presente era o de seus passos esmagando a neve pesadamente e ele logo concluiu que deveria estar tudo certo nos arredores; os poucos calafrios que lhe subiam pelas costas eram os causados pelo frio que sentia.

Soonyoung não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo enquanto escolhia um tronco que parecia estar a uns seis metros de distância, mas esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para um começo. Não demorou muito para que se posicionasse da forma que julgava ser correta e então lançou a faca de uma vez, pois ela não lhe daria dicas caso passasse mais tempo encarando.

Aquele e os arremessos subsequentes foram vergonhosos e, se alguém um dia lhe perguntasse a respeito deles, fingiria que nunca tinham acontecido. Ele não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo de errado, mas a lâmina parecia perder a força antes mesmo de alcançar a metade do caminho e então acabava caindo sem sequer ter tocado alguma coisa. Soonyoung sabia que não se tornaria um profissional de uma hora pra outra, mas era no mínimo frustrante sequer conseguir fazer um lançamento em linha reta.

Além de tudo, ele era um sedentário. Já estava totalmente empapado de suor antes do quinto arremesso e logo deixou que o sobretudo caísse aos seus pés, mesmo que já não estivesse mais conseguindo sentir os dedos por causa do frio cortante. O suéter furado fazia um péssimo trabalho em proteger seu corpo, mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de se importar com aquilo naquela hora, então só voltou a arremessar a faca com toda a raiva que havia em si.

Após incontáveis tentativas, finalmente conseguiu fazer com que a lâmina se cravasse fortemente no galho que estava mirando, muito embora estivesse bastante deslocada de seu alvo exato. Sua respiração saía em lufadas quentes e inspirar fazia com que seus pulmões doessem miseravelmente. Talvez ele devesse investir num treinamento físico, também, ou acabaria morrendo por não ter uma capacidade pulmonar decente.

Ele não sabia mais se estava tremendo de frio, cansaço ou fome, mas não importava. Logo voltou a se posicionar e grunhiu em desgosto por ter arremessado numa trajetória torta demais que o fizera perder a faca de vista assim que ela ultrapassou o alvo. Ficar esperando que a faca voltasse para si de bom grado seria inútil, então resgatou o sobretudo do chão e deu uma corridinha até onde acreditava que ela pudesse estar.

A neve desacelerava seus passos e tornava tudo ainda mais complicado; ele não fazia ideia de quanto tempo se passara desde que estava ali, mas o céu havia escurecido de um jeito que o deixava meio aflito e a neve havia voltado a cair. Soonyoung tinha que andar depressa ou acabaria perdendo uma de suas únicas armas para uma nevasca imbecil.

O garoto agachou e estudou o solo atenciosamente, procurando especificamente pelo cabo cor de chumbo, que seria bem mais fácil de visualizar em meio à brancura do que a lâmina prateada. Os arrepios percorriam seu corpo mais intensamente, naquele momento, mas ele tentou não dar muita atenção para aquilo. Estava frio como o inferno e nunca apareciam coisas estranhas naquela parte da cidade, aquele fora um fator crucial na escolha de qual imóvel abandonado reclamaria para si.

Ele choramingou baixinho quando os arrepios pareceram ficar ainda piores e só quis correr para dentro da casa, mas não podia; aquela lâmina lhe custara caro demais para simplesmente perdê-la daquele jeito. 

Soonyoung acabou se embrenhando mais e mais na mata castigada, tentando entender como era possível que sua faca tivesse voado tão longe se sequer havia vento para carregá-la. Estava tão distraído com aquelas questões que não percebeu quando seus arrepios de frio ses transformaram em um presságio e o presságio se transformou no rugido da criatura peluda e fedorenta que saltou sobre si. 

Por puro reflexo, Soonyoung gritou. O odor pútrido daquela coisa sobre si fez com que sentisse vontade de vomitar, mas ele forçou o material amargo a permanecer no estômago enquanto rolava para o lado e tentava se colocar de pé.

Aquele seria um ótimo momento para adivinhar onde sua faca estava, mas Soonyoung sabia bem que o destino o odiava demais para facilitar as coisas daquela maneira. Ele gritou de novo quando a coisa afundou as garras em seu ombro e chutou com toda a força que tinha, mas parecia não ter surtido efeito algum.

O sangue quente logo empapou seu braço, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar enquanto tentava se soltar para não tê-lo arrancado de vez. Demorou alguns instantes para que ele se lembrasse de que _havia_ tramazeira consigo e ele esforçou para conseguir parar de tremer o suficiente para retirá-la do bolso.

Ele não queria parar para pensar sobre o fato de que aquela coisa nem deveria ter conseguido se aproximar tanto por causa da tramazeira, ou então acabaria surtando de vez. Mais uma onda de dor percorreu seu corpo quando as garras nojentas desceram sobre sua bochecha esquerda e, nesse momento, ele conseguiu enfiar o galho na cavidade ocular da coisa e o girou com força.

A criatura guinchou alto e se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para que Soonyoung conseguisse se arrastar para trás. Ele não tinha como escapar daquela coisa sem acabar levando-a para o meio da rua, mas já estava ficando sem opções e ainda mais desesperado. Se não agisse depressa, acabaria sendo morto.

— Você é um inútil — o vento carregou a voz ácida de Lee Jihoon até Soonyoung enquanto o rapaz girava a faca perdida de Soonyoung entre os dedos. Realmente aquilo era só o que faltava, pois o rapaz sabia que não conseguiria lidar com duas aberrações ao mesmo tempo. — Fique quietinho e não me atrapalha.

Antes que Soonyoung pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, Jihoon se jogou sobre a coisa e a golpeou repetidas vezes com a sua faca. Talvez ele quisesse matar o monstro para então poder destroçar Soonyoung sozinho logo em seguida.

Os guinchos e rosnados da criatura se tornaram mais fortes e Soonyoung começou a tentar penetrar a carcaça daquilo com todos os galhos de tramazeira que tinha consigo naquele momento. Por mais que quisesse que Jihoon desaparecesse, sabia que voltaria a ser o alvo quando a criatura se livrasse dele.

Um dos galhos se quebrou dentro das costas da coisa e a distraiu por tempo suficiente para Jihoon esfaqueá-la no pescoço repetidamente, logo fazendo com que a cabeça pútrida e esguichando sangue preto rolasse pela neve imunda até parar aos pés de Soonyoung. Uma onda de náuseas sacudiu o corpo frágil e, antes que pudesse tentar segurar, vômito amargo forçou seu caminho através da garganta do rapaz.

— Que nojo — foi tudo o Jihoon disse antes de limpar a faca na calça e então atirá-la na direção de Soonyoung. Foi a vez do menino humano guinchar e cair sentado na neve enquanto tentava desviar da lâmina, quase sufocando com o resto de bile que ainda estava presa em sua garganta.

— Qual o seu problema?! — perguntou exasperadamente, recolhendo a faca antes que Jihoon a pegasse de novo.

— Eu é quem te pergunto. Que tipo de incompetente você é? — debochou — Sorte sua que eu estava dando uma volta, ou certamente estaria morto agora.

— Eu não precisaria da sua ajuda se você não tivesse roubado minha faca — rosnou, tremendo de ódio, e se levantou. 

Jihoon riu baixo ao ver o ódio e o desprezo nos olhos do mais alto e então se aproximou uns dois passos.

— Não preciso roubar suas coisas e não tenho culpa se você atira pior que um cego. Fiz um favor em trazê-la de volta pra você e impedir que morresse, então mostre mais gratidão.

— Idiota — Soonyoung grunhiu e ficou sem saber se deveria continuar ali ou se deveria voltar para casa. Não queria acabar sendo seguido por aquela coisa que nem sabia o que era, mas também já estava com o rosto e as extremidades dormentes por conta do frio. Certamente acabaria ficando muito mal caso continuasse do lado de fora. — O que quer aqui?

— O de sempre, só dando uma volta para esticar as pernas — ele sorriu e Soonyoung foi capaz de ver seus pré-molares levemente pontiagudos. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada que tivesse aquela anatomia, mas sabia que Jihoon não era um ser humano.

— Bom, vá dar sua volta em outro lugar. Longe de mim, preferencialmente. — demandou e trouxe a faca para junto do peito.

— Soonyoung, né? — Jihoon continuou como se nada no mundo o incomodasse, muito embora estivesse irritado com o fedor de todo aquele vômito espalhado pelo chão — Acho que não fomos apresentados apropriadamente. Você estava com pressa e eu estava sendo feito de escravo pela minha avó.

— Não me importo com você ou com sua avó. Eu não sei que merda você, vocês, são, mas fique longe de mim.

— Como assim não sabe o que eu sou? — franziu as sobrancelhas — Eu sou só um menino, assim como você.

— Não se faça de imbecil — Soonyoung estava com vontade de cuspir na cara dele, mas não o fez. Não daria algo de si a ele, que poderia muito bem ser usado para rastreá-lo. — Eu sei que você não é humano.

_E nem você,_ Jihoon pensou debochadamente, mas não verbalizou.

— Mesmo? — foi o que disse no lugar — Bom, acredite no que quiser, desde que aprenda a atirar facas direito. Sua mira é humilhantemente deplorável.

Bufando, Soonyoung remexeu nos bolsos e então atirou seu último galho de tramazeira contra o rosto de Jihoon, que apenas sibilou e abriu um sorrisinho assustador enquanto se afastava. 

— Miserável — resmungou alto o suficiente para que Soonyoung ouvisse e então esmagou o graveto sob o coturno pesado — Talvez você não seja tão burro quanto pensei, humano, mas continua sendo extremamente incompetente.

— Me deixe em paz, eu não pedi por seus conselhos e opiniões!

— Como quiser, mas algo me diz que nos encontraremos de novo. Melhore suas habilidades de merda até lá e talvez eu te conte o que sou, já que parece estar tão curioso.

Os nós dos dedos que Soonyoung estava usando para segurar a faca estavam brancos, tamanha a força e a raiva que estava usando naquele momento. Se encontrasse Jihoon novamente, ele o mataria e aquilo nem era um blefe.

Jihoon acenou para Soonyoung como quem acenava para um colega de escola e então sumiu por entre as árvores ressecadas, finalmente dando ao maior a chance de ir embora e se livrar daquele cheiro horrível que estava bagunçando seu estômago ainda mais.

Ele correu de volta para casa e se enfiou sob o jato congelante do chuveiro, pois precisava retirar de si tudo o que aquele encontro maldito impregnara em seu corpo. Ele se sentia totalmente desestabilizado e sujo e, por mais que Jihoon tivesse lhe salvado, só conseguia sentir ódio daquilo.

Soonyoung estava muito irritado por ter ficado preso do lado de fora por mais tempo do que pretendia, pois a nevasca tinha se intensificado ainda mais enquanto voltava para casa e quase o tinha soterrado ali mesmo. Seus músculos estavam fracos pelo esforço desprendido pra conseguir voltar para a casa e ele sentia que poderia voltar a vomitar a qualquer instante.

Após o banho, colou uma camada extra de papelão sobre as vidraças quebradas e se sentou em meio aos cobertores e livros. Tentou fazer um curativo desajeitado no ombro e no rosto, dando graças aos céus por não ter se machucado tanto quanto achava que tinha se machucado. Tirando um dos talhos em seu ombro, o restante não passava de feridas superficiais que poderiam se curar facilmente.

Se passasse alguns dias sem mover o braço bruscamente e encontrasse algumas runas de cura, logo estaria novo em folha.

Não ter energia elétrica era só mais um dentro os diversos itens dentro do tópico “Coisas que o Soonyoung odiava”; ele passaria a noite lendo à luz de velas, como sempre fazia, e temendo incendiar todas as coisas e piorar a própria situação ainda mais.

Certamente não tinha como sua vida piorar mais, mas ele evitava pensar a respeito para não atrair ainda mais energias negativas do que as que já eram consideradas da família.

Ele sabia que certas coisas existiam e tinha até mesmo confirmado com os próprios olhos mas, enquanto lia, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como tudo aquilo parecia ridículo. Era fácil acreditar que tudo o que tinha acontecido quatro anos antes e naquele mesmo dia não passavam de sonhos perturbados e que aquele incêndio acontecera espontaneamente. No entanto, essa hipótese não explicava as estranhas marcas que apareceram em suas costas naquela noite e que tinha medo de descobrir o que significavam e também não explicava o ardor provocado pela bile que queimava sua garganta naquele exato momento.

Ele leu mais algumas páginas antes de apagar a vela e ficar deitado com o olhar fixo no teto. Precisava dar um jeito na vida urgentemente ou então arrumar um jeito de morrer o mais depressa possível. Não era como se realmente quisesse se matar, mas Soonyoung sequer existia. Não era como se alguém fosse sentir falta dele e também não era como se ele tivesse elos neste mundo.

Sabia que não deveria se entregar àquele tipo de pensamento, mas era complicado se manter otimista depois de ser atacado da forma como fora mais cedo, tendo bastante claro em mente que não tinha conseguido se defender sozinho. Soonyoung só queria o Antes de volta.

Aqueles pensamentos percorreram sua mente por mais alguns longos minutos antes que finalmente escorregasse no mundo do sono e sonhasse.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

— Soonyoung, né? Estão falando de você um bocado, sabe.

O garoto girou nos próprios pés enquanto tentava encontrar o dono daquela voz áspera e melodiosa, mas não encontrou nada além de sombras ao redor de si.

— Fiquei sabendo que têm a Visão e que cometi um erro, quatro anos através. Vamos, eu sei que você sabe do que estou falando. Não faça essa cara de idiota.

“Eu nunca teria te deixado viver se soubesse que estava lá, mas me pergunto como conseguiu mascarar seu cheiro tão bem. Aposto que você sentiu enquanto eles morriam. Aposto que doeu em você, ou nem tanto, porque continuou escondido ao invés de tentar ajudá-los.”

Soonyoung queria gritar; que droga de chance um moleque de treze anos teria contra uma… uma… coisa? O que ele poderia ter feito, de qualquer maneira?

— Você é um covarde, Kwon Soonyoung — a voz continuou. — Você adora manter essa pose de “eu não me importo” e de “vou acabar com você”, mas sequer consegue superar seus papais mortos. Sequer consegue segurar uma faca apropriadamente. Você é um imprestável, e sabe o que eu faço com imprestáveis? Eu os faço implorar pela morte, e com você não vai ser diferente.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

Diversos dias tinham se passado, mas aquela maldita fala continuava impregnada na mente de Soonyoung. Ele sequer conseguia saber se tinha sido apenas um pesadelo ou se realmente alguém tinha entrado em sua cabeça. Como a coisa que tinha matado sua família poderia saber que ele não sabia arremessar facas?

Contudo, por mais que a ideia já tivesse cruzado sua mente algumas vezes, ele não achava que Jihoon pudesse ser o responsável. O menor já tinha tido diversas oportunidades de matá-lo nos últimos dias, caso quisesse, e as vozes eram diferentes demais.

Mas, ainda assim, poderia ter algum feitiço de glamour ativo em todas as vezes que se encontraram, então aquilo o levava de volta para a estaca zero.

Soonyoung tentava veemente não pensar a respeito enquanto terminava de remover um punhado de neve da entrada de carros da casa de duas senhorinhas mas, bom, ele era o inventor do conceito de fracasso. Ele estava tremendo e sabia que não era de frio. Talvez devesse culpar a fome ou…

Inferno, ele precisava de mais treino. Seus arremessos tinham ido de péssimos a aceitáveis e, dentro de algum tempo, talvez pudessem ser bons. Entretanto, tempo era algo de que não dispunha e ele sabia bem disso. Talvez devesse se mudar para um deserto em outro continente, pois aí seria mais difícil ser encontrado e poderia ganhar tempo suficiente para desenvolver habilidades de luta remotamente decentes.

O ar estava extremamente seco e irritava seu nariz, deixando-o vermelho e coçando. Seco a ponto de fazê-lo se questionar se seria algo natural. Entretanto, antes que pudesse ponderar mais, a senhorinha mais roliça o chamou para entrar e fazer um lanche. Por alguns segundos, ele considerou recusar, mas desde quando não comia alguma coisa que não fossem barrinhas de cereais? Ele sequer conseguia se lembrar.

Dentro de alguns minutos, ele já tinha lavado as mãos calejadas e estava sentado timidamente à mesa, acompanhado pelas duas senhoras.

— Fazia um tempo que eu não te via por aí, Soonyoung, está tudo bem com você?

— Está sim, senhora Lim, só estive meio ocupado.

— Claro, claro, vocês jovens têm muito a fazer. Mas não se esqueça de que gostamos de você, menino.

Talvez aquelas duas fossem o único ponto de normalidade em sua vida, a única coisa que o fazia acreditar que humanos realmente eram reais, mesmo com tudo o que havia à espreita do lado de fora. A TV pequena zumbia monotonamente com o noticiário da manhã enquanto as duas conversavam calmamente, sem que Soonyoung prestasse atenção em nenhum dos dois.

Contudo, ver uma rua bastante conhecida por si com uma certa casa em chamas foi capaz de prender toda a sua atenção em questão de milissegundos. Ele sentia como se estivesse tendo um _déjà_ _vu_ de tanto tempo antes mas, ainda assim, tudo estava diferente.

— O corpo de bombeiros chegou ao local em cerca de vinte minutos, mas o fogo parece longe de ser contido. Foi informado, também, que não havia ninguém na casa supostamente abandonada no horário em que o fogo começou, muito embora os vizinhos aleguem que um rapaz de estatura mediana e cabelos escuros costume passar as noites por ali. Fiquem mais ligados para mais notícias em breve. — a repórter informou entediadamente, como se não se importasse. E talvez não se importasse, mesmo, já que não era a vida dela escorrendo diante de seus olhos pela segunda vez.

A cor havia escorrido para fora do rosto de Soonyoung enquanto ele ouvia tudo aquilo, enquanto via seu inferno se repetir sem que pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Sem que pudesse fazer nada além de se sentir impotente. Era difícil sequer conseguir pensar enquanto tudo o que se esforçara para construir nos últimos anos ardia em chamas e desmoronava bem diante de seus olhos.

— Você está bem, Soonyoung? — a senhora Lim perguntou ao notar que ele havia parado de comer e que estava branco demais.

— E-estou, só me lembrei de que preciso me apressar.

— Tudo bem, querido, só se lembre de nos visitar mais vezes, quando puder.

— Pode deixar — forçou um sorrisinho da forma que conseguia e se levantou rapidamente antes de praticamente fugir dali.

Ele precisava de ar e precisava encarar a realidade.

Não fora só um sonho, alguém realmente tinha tentado matá-lo.

Depois de anos, Soonyoung finalmente havia sido encontrado.


	4. Acordo.

As mãos de Soonyoung tremiam vertiginosamente dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo enquanto tentava obrigar seu cérebro a funcionar, sem sucesso.

Ele perdera tudo. Tudo.

De novo.

Tudo o que Soonyoung queria era poder correr para algum lugar, mas para onde correria se a única casa que tinha estava ardendo em chamas naquele exato momento? Ele não conhecia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo e sequer tinha dinheiro suficiente, já que uma parte de suas economias também tinha queimado junto com o restante de seus pertences.

Todos os livros, roupas e memórias que tinha não passavam de cinzas naquele momento e pensar a respeito o estava sufocando e esmagando seu peito com tanta força que sentia que podia morrer a qualquer instante. Tudo o que tinha depois daquilo era a roupa do corpo, um maço de notas de dinheiro emboladas no bolso que não estava furado e uma faca afiada. E só.

O peso em seus ombros parecia maior do que nunca e ele não conseguia lutar contra aquela força que o empurrava para baixo, então se deixou cair de joelhos enquanto arfava pesadamente. Seu estômago sacudia vertiginosamente e ameaçava se colocar todo para fora enquanto Soonyoung se esforçava para mantê-lo no lugar. Ele só queria conseguir parar de tremer tanto mas, aparentemente, era impossível.

A pior parte era perceber que aquilo tudo certamente não tinha acontecido do nada; a coisa com certeza o estivera observando por um longo tempo até que decidisse agir e falar com ele antes de tentar matá-lo. E, por muito pouco, não tinha conseguido.

Pensar sobre aquilo era aterrador demais e o fazia sentir ainda mais vontade de correr para se esconder mas, primeiramente, para onde iria? Não poderia se atrever a voltar e também não podia ficar na rua, ou acabaria morrendo congelado durante a madrugada antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer.

Ele não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou ajoelhado ali até que finalmente conseguisse se controlar um pouco e então expulsou as lágrimas de suas bochechas antes de se levantar. Para a infelicidade da coisa, Soonyoung era durão na mesma proporção em que era chorão. Ele só não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Caminhou a esmo por um tempo sem fim e só parou quando a fome apertou demais para suportar; ele não fazia ideia de onde estava, mas não importava muito quando não teria pra onde voltar. Olhando ao redor, Soonyoung logo foi capaz de encontrar um estabelecimento de aparência suja, mas que parecia barato o suficiente para caber em seu bolso. Não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de adentrá-lo e pedir por qualquer coisa quente que fosse capaz de mantê-lo de pé por algumas horas.

Soonyoung se sentou próximo a uma parede com a pintura desbotada e se deixou desmoronar contra ela, suspirando pesadamente de tempos em tempos. Pelo que observara, era a pessoa mais jovem dentro daquele local e, de alguma forma, os outros pareciam ainda mais miseráveis do que ele. Talvez o mundo dos humanos fosse tão cruel quanto o mundo em que vivia, no fim das contas.

Dentro de alguns minutos, um prato e uma caneca lascada foram colocados à frente do rapaz e ele começou a comer no mesmo instante. Seria ótimo se conseguisse fazer sua mente sossegar e ficar em branco, mas não conseguia.

A fumaça espiralando em direção ao céu continuava dançando diante de seus olhos a cada vez que piscava, sem contar que logo seria noite e ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Talvez devesse pedir para que as senhoras Lim o abrigassem, mas não queria colocá-las em risco por causa de sua presença.

Precisaria dar um jeito sozinho.

Soonyoung estava pronto para se levantar e voltar a caminhar sem rumo quando todos os seus pelos se eriçaram dolorosamente por sob a roupa, fazendo-o arfar baixo. Era só o que faltava.

— Fiquei sabendo sobre o que aconteceu — a voz de Jihoon o alcançou no exato momento em que passou pela porta. — E, por favor, não faça um escândalo.

Contudo, fazer escândalos não era o que ele tinha em mente, de qualquer forma. Tudo o que Soonyoung fez, na verdade, foi sair correndo em disparada, torcendo para que aquilo despistasse Jihoon e ele não o encontrasse novamente.

Por mais que tivesse dito a si mesmo que aquele moleque não poderia ter sido o responsável por tudo, uma parte de seu cérebro agarrava-se firmemente àquela possibilidade. Ele não sabia quem e o que Jihoon era e, se ele o tinha encontrado naquele exato momento, poderia estar rondando de longe sem ser percebido, também.

— Por que você tem que ser assim? — a voz ácida de Jihoon flutuou até Soonyoung novamente tão logo ele parou para recuperar o fôlego e quase o fez infartar de vez. Que diabos…? — Não adianta correr de mim, eu sou muito mais rápido que você.

— O que você quer de mim? — perguntou, irritado e cansado. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho mas, aparentemente, aquele garoto nunca permitiria.

— Fazer uma proposta que talvez lhe seja… interessante. — disse e puxou Soonyoung para um beco antes de se recostar na parede suja e pichada.

— Não estou interessado.

— Você não pode decidir antes de ouvir o que tenho a dizer. — Jihoon balançou o dedo indicador em negação e então sorriu sombriamente. — Eu sei quem incendiou sua casa.

Aquilo certamente foi o suficiente para fazer Soonyoung se interessar instantaneamente, mas não demonstrou nada além de tédio e cansaço. Não seria inteligente deixar que Jihoon lesse suas expressões quando nunca estivera tão frágil.

— E também ouvi umas coisas sobre você. Seria… um tanto quanto interessante se pudéssemos ajudar um ao outro.

— Ainda não vejo onde quer chegar.

— Seu sangue, Soonyoung. Me dê um pouco do seu sangue e eu o ajudo com sua vingança. — Jihoon resolveu ir direto ao ponto e manteve os olhos fixos nos de Soonyoung.

— Você acha que sou idiota?! — o maior disse tão logo Jihoon se calou. — Não vou dar merda nenhuma a você, isso é só uma desculpa pra me matar ou me transformar em qualquer merda que você seja. 

— Eu não iria pedir tão gentilmente se minha intenção fosse te matar, imbecil. — Jihoon revirou os olhos.

— Vai usá-lo pra me rastrear, então? Existem bilhões de seres humanos por aí de quem pode roubar o sangue, não vou dar o meu.

— Você realmente é idiota. — uma risadinha escapou dos lábios do Jihoon. — Eu sei que existem bilhões de seres humanos, mas não sei o que te faz acreditar que é igual a eles. Você tem a Visão desde sempre, não? 

— Não vejo como isso pode ser da sua conta — bufou.

— Certo, então você tem. Vamos lá, Soonyoung, se cooperar comigo, não somente irei ajudar na sua vingança como também te darei um teto sob o qual ficar. Eu sei que você não quer ficar na rua e o inverno está apertando.

Jihoon tinha um bom ponto mas, por mais que tudo parecesse extremamente tentador, Soonyoung só se sentia cada vez mais desconfiado. Nada daquilo parecia fazer sentido.

— Como tem tanta certeza sobre a identidade de quem tentou me matar? Como vou saber que não foi você?

— Posso te apresentar provas, se esse for o caso. Isso significa que está pensando a respeito?

— Não confio em você. — Soonyoung disse ao invés de responder.

— Bom, você seria muito burro se confiasse. — encolheu os ombros — Vamos, tome logo sua decisão. Vai começar a escurecer em algumas horas e o assassino da sua família não vai ser sua única preocupação caso continue nas ruas.

Mais um ponto para Jihoon. Ele ainda se lembrava claramente de quando fora atacado no bosque e sabia que provavelmente deveria haver mais criaturas como aquela ou até piores à espreita.

Considerando que Jihoon sempre parecia encontrá-lo quando estava com vontade, talvez dar seu sangue acabasse não fazendo diferença alguma. Além de tudo, Jihoon parecia saber muito mais sobre Soonyoung do que o rapaz sabia sobre si mesmo, e aquilo o deixava extremamente desconfortável.

No final das contas, ele poderia acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito: seria encontrado por alguma coisa ou congelaria até a morte caso ficasse do lado de fora, Jihoon poderia matá-lo se o seguisse pra casa. Mas na rua precisaria lidar com diversas coisas, enquanto que na casa, poderia lidar somente com Jihoon.

O menor estava se divertindo um pouco com toda a dúvida que emanava de Soonyoung, já que aquilo fazia com que seu cheiro ficasse ainda mais forte, mas resolveu que iria ajudá-lo a decidir um pouco mais depressa.

— Eu tenho tantos motivos para querê-lo morto quanto você. — começou — Ele matou minha mãe. Olhe bem a minha cara de quem está disposto a ajudar quem matou a porra da minha mãe.

— Você tem uma mãe?

— Todo mundo tem mãe, seu idiota.

— Você não é igual a todo mundo. — Soonyoung rolou os olhos e resolveu que não queria pensar mais naquilo. — Vá embora.

— Boa sorte pra durar mais do que essa noite, então — Jihoon o encarou como se fosse apenas um grande inconveniente e saiu do beco. Ele sabia que Soonyoung acabaria indo atrás de si, de qualquer maneira, e não estava com vontade de implorar.

Levou cerca de quatro minutos para que Soonyoung o alcançasse totalmente ofegante e já arrependido. Ele odiava aquela coisa por tê-lo deixado tão sem opções que precisava contar com a ajuda de Jihoon.

— Se eu topar, você vai me ensinar a matar? — questionou quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco do fôlego.

— Posso ensinar qualquer coisa que você queira. — Jihoon respondeu, sustentando o olhar de Soonyoung até que o maior o desviasse.

Então, Soonyoung estendeu a mão. Jihoon a apertou.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

Jihoon realmente vivia em uma casa de verdade, Soonyoung percebeu enquanto o seguia através de uma pequena trilha de pedras que acabava numa construção de alvenaria que não parecia prestes a desmoronar em cima deles.

— Eu não sei o que você come, então se vira — foi a única coisa que Jihoon disse após trancar a porta e jogar as chaves sobre a mesa de centro.

— Posso comer o mesmo que você — murmurou, se sentindo extremamente deslocado ali. Por mais que tivessem um trato, não queria que Jihoon encontrasse motivos para cobrá-lo depois.

— Não, você não pode, porque eu não como.

— E como você vive?

— Eu pareço estar vivo? — o menor lançou um olhar duro que deixou Soonyoung profundamente assustado com onde teria se metido, mas ele logo começou a rir — Pare com essa cara, meu coração está batendo. Só não me alimento de coisas que humanos julguem como agradáveis.

— Acho que quero cancelar nosso acordo. — Soonyoung disse seriamente, dando alguns passos para trás.

— Que pena, mas não pode voltar atrás agora. Você pode fazer o que quiser, aqui, mas se trouxer aquela droga de tramazeira pra dentro, vou enfiá-la no seu intestino grosso.

— Você se esquece de que eu também sei me defender — uma risadinha sem humor escapou dos lábios de Soonyoung enquanto ele seguia por um corredor estreito, que acabava numa cozinha apertada com nenhum sinal de uso.

— Claro que sabe, tanto que quase morreu no nosso último encontro. — retrucou enquanto observava Soonyoung dar meia volta e subir as escadas.

O maior se deparou com três portas e Jihoon se enfiou em sua frente antes que pudesse abrir a primeira.

— No meu quarto, só eu entro. — disse — Você pode ficar com o do lado.

— Tudo bem.

— E sobre roupas… Dê um jeito de caber nas minhas, por enquanto.

Soonyoung queria torcer o nariz e recusar a oferta, mas seu corpo acabaria apodrecendo caso continuasse usando aquela mesma roupa pelo resto de seus dias.

— Quantos anos você tem? — acabou perguntando enquanto observava Jihoon se afastar.

— Mais do que você imagina. Agora entre na droga do seu quarto e sinta-se em casa. Amanhã poderemos tratar dos nossos negócios… Hoshi.

— Hoshi?

— É seu nome a partir de agora. O Outro Lado inteiro conhece um tal Kwon Soonyoung e eu não estou com vontade de explicar pra nada nem ninguém o que você está fazendo aqui. Então, a partir de agora, Kwon Soonyoung não existe mais.

— Certo, eu…

— Boa noite, Hoshi. — Jihoon cortou e entrou em seu próprio quarto.

Contudo, Soonyoung não o obedeceu. O rapaz testou a terceira porta, mas descobriu que estava trancada, então desceu as escadas novamente em busca de um banheiro. Com sorte, finalmente poderia tomar um banho quente depois de tanto tempo.

Felizmente, havia uma toalha ali e não precisaria lidar com Jihoon mais uma vez naquele dia, então se despiu depressa e entrou no box. Ele gostaria que seu corpo se acalmasse e parasse de reagir daquela forma por causa da existência antinatural de Jihoon, uma vez que teriam que conviver juntos por muito tempo. Entretanto, ele duvidava que fosse parar de verdade.

Soonyoung não queria abusar muito, então tentou ser o mais rápido possível antes de correr de volta para o quarto e revirá-lo inteiro em busca de cobertores. Como imaginara, não existia nenhuma peça de roupa ali, então fez o possível para se secar antes de se deitar completamente nu sob as cobertas e torceu para não passar muito frio durante a noite.

Era estranho deitar numa cama de verdade depois de tanto tempo e aquilo teve um efeito quase que imediato em seu corpo, que acabou adormecendo antes mesmo que pudesse pensar se já gostaria de cair no sono ou não.

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌

As marcas nas costas de Soonyoung queimavam sua pele a ponto de fazê-lo arquear as costas e arfar em desespero. Parecia que estava sendo açoitado com um chicote quente e também parecia que nunca teria fim. Que belo jeito de acordar pela manhã.

Soonyoung mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto tentava não gritar, mas acabou choramingando baixinho quando uma nova onda de dor atravessou seu corpo. Ele só queria que aquilo parasse, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil assim.

Era quase como se aquelas coisas tivessem um padrão para incomodar; sempre acontecia uma vez por mês e durava por alguns dias. Sempre doía mais nas horas letais que precediam o amanhecer.

Mais um ganido de dor escapou dos lábios de Soonyoung e lágrimas quentes queimaram seus olhos enquanto ofegava ainda mais que antes. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca doera tanto assim e, por alguma razão, acreditava que a proximidade de Jihoon deveria ter algo a ver com aquilo.

— O que está acontecendo? — a porta se abriu num rompante e a única coisa que Soonyoung fez foi se perguntar se não tinha a trancado no dia anterior. Ele até tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas a presença de Jihoon tão perto assim só piorou sua situação e o fez suar frio com as pontadas que seu estômago deu.

Como não obteve resposta, Jihoon se aproximou da cama e jogou os cobertores de Soonyoung no chão, genuinamente preocupado com aqueles resmungos todos. Contudo, ele estacou ao finalmente conseguir ver as marcas nas costas do garoto, pois reconhecia cada um daqueles símbolos.

Sabia que o maior não era humano, mas também não imaginava que fosse um deles, principalmente por ser capaz de usar magia mas, antes que pudesse concluir qualquer raciocínio, foi empurrado pra longe e Soonyoung se cobriu novamente.

— Você aqui está fazendo doer mais, vá embora — pediu numa voz fraca e Jihoon ficou sem saber o que fazer. Era meio óbvio que Soonyoung não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo consigo, mas Jihoon não achava que ele estivesse pronto pra saber, de qualquer forma.

— Deixa eu ver suas costas — mandou, ignorando o pedido de Soonyoung. Era como se aquelas marcas fossem uma pintura a óleo das suas, exceto por um único detalhe.

Fogo.

— Eu já disse que não! — respondeu raivosamente — Sai daqui.

Muito a contragosto, Jihoon obedeceu. Mexer com um filhote assustado e dolorido não traria nada de bom, no fim das contas, e precisava que Soonyoung confiasse nele. Mas, mesmo assim, sua mente ainda estava a mil enquanto tentava entender como Soonyoung poderia ser um deles e, ainda assim, ter magia correndo nas veias.

Jihoon se deitou no carpete da sala e ficou girando um cristal vermelho entre os dedos enquanto esperava que Soonyoung se recuperasse. Ele se questionava se aquele poder de fogo poderia passar para si caso consumisse o sangue do menino nem tão humano assim.

O sol já tinha terminado de se levantar quando Soonyoung finalmente apareceu, usando a mesma calça do dia anterior e uma blusa que parecia apertada demais em seus ombros por baixo do sobretudo. Ele estava envergonhado porque Jihoon o tinha visto sem roupa e choramingando igual a um bebê, mas a única coisa que podia fazer era fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

— Nós vamos começar agora? — questionou.

— Bom dia pra você também. — Jihoon disse. Era aterrador como ele parecia tranquilo e descansado, o completo oposto de Soonyoung. O mais novo parecia ter saído de um filme de terror. — Depende do que você quer dizer com começar. A parte de te ensinar a matar ou…?

— Isso. — disse rapidamente, pois ainda não estava preparado para deixar Jihoon se aproximar o suficiente para arrancar sangue de si.

— Hm, certo, mas antes eu preciso ver o que você já sabe e o que não, essas merdas todas. Sinta-se à vontade pra me mostrar o que quiser.

Soonyoung assentiu e ficou parado no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer até que Jihoon finalmente se levantou e o guiou para a varanda dos fundos. Uma vez ali, desenhou um alvo numa árvore que estava a uns trinta metros de distância e então se empoleirou no balanço velho para observar o progresso de Soonyoung. Jihoon se impulsionou uma vez e encolheu as pernas sob o corpo, encarando o maior como se ele estivesse enrolando demais para começar.

— Vamos ver se você conseguiu melhorar essa merda de mira — comentou com desdém e Soonyoung preferiu responder com atos ao invés de palavras.

Ele sabia que tinha melhorado, mas não sabia qual seria o nível de exigência de Jihoon. O primeiro lançamento fora quase perfeito e Soonyoung errou o centro do alvo por alguns poucos milímetros, fazendo com que as sobrancelhas de Jihoon se arqueassem em surpresa.

Sabia que aquele moleque tinha potencial, mas era chocante vê-lo não desperdiçar tudo pra ficar chorando pelos cantos.

— Acho que precisamos estabelecer regras de convivência — Jihoon disse enquanto o outro continuava o processo de arremessar a faca, buscá-la e então arremessar novamente.

— Sou todo ouvidos.

— Certo, primeiro de tudo: eu não mexo nas suas coisas e você não mexe nas minhas. — enumerou nos dedos compridos — E cada um limpa a própria sujeira, apesar de que seria bom ter um criado.

— Hm, e uma coisa boa seria limitar essa intimidade que nunca te dei.

— Não seja assim, coisinha, nós seremos muito íntimos depois que compartilharmos seu sangue. — Jihoon saltou para o chão e enfiou o joelho entre as pernas de Soonyoung para forçá-lo a arrumar a postura. Ele riu com os resmungos do maior e colocou a mão por cima da dele para guiar o arremesso, se divertindo um pouco com a situação — Tente assim, agora.

Para a infelicidade de Soonyoung, ele conseguiu acertar o centro do alvo com o auxílio de Jihoon, mas sentia o desgosto escorrer em ondas através de seu corpo somente por tê-lo tão perto de si.

— Você não consegue desligar essa coisa? — Jihoon acabou perguntando — Como vamos ser amigos se você tem tanto nojo de mim?

— Você acha que eu estaria passando por isso se tivesse como desligar? Não tenho culpa se você continua sendo alguma coisa do mal, mesmo que esteja me ajudando a sobreviver.

— Você quer ser meu amigo, para com isso — riu debochado e deixou que o som de suas respirações e da faca cortando o ar preenchesse o ambiente por um instante. — Seria bom se você tentasse cooperar para uma convivência mais saudável.

— Estou aqui por pura necessidade e você sabe muito bem que isso é impossível. — o maior se afastou e suspirou pesadamente. Já estava voltando a sentir dor por causa da proximidade e aquela falação o estava irritando.

— Porque você é um insuportável. Tente jogar sozinho, agora.

Demorou para que Jihoon se desse por satisfeito, muito embora Soonyoung não estivesse vendo diferença entre os arremessos. Pesadas gotas de suor empapavam seu cabelo e suas costas e, por mais que soubesse que precisava se esforçar mais para atingir o ponto que queria, estava se sentindo terrivelmente fraco e cansado.

— Coma alguma coisa e depois venha para a sala. Quero cobrar minha parte do acordo. — Jihoon disse no tom sério de sempre, como se nunca tivesse rido em toda a vida. Ainda não sabia o que aquela marca de fogo poderia fazer consigo, mas estava disposto a descobrir na prática — E tome um banho, não quero lamber seu suor.

— O quê? — os olhos de Soonyoung se arregalaram com aquilo, uma vez que definitivamente não queria Jihoon lambendo sua pele por qualquer motivo que fosse.

— Você acha que vou pegar seu sangue como, te dando um tiro? Preciso te morder. — rolou os olhos e entrou novamente. Por mais que não sentisse como os humanos, Jihoon odiava o tempo frio.

Soonyoung ficou genuinamente sem palavras com aquela resposta e só o obedeceu, tentando não pensar muito a respeito pra não acabar arrependido. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer consigo caso chegassem a consumar aquilo, mas também tinha medo do que aconteceria se não o fizesse.

Era estranho poder comer à vontade sem sentir medo de passar fome logo em seguida, mas Hoshi tentou se controlar pra não acabar passando mal. Logo em seguida, pegou as roupas que Jihoon tinha deixado sobre a mesa e foi para o banheiro.

Ele perdeu alguns bons momentos encarando o próprio rosto no espelho e suspirou pesadamente ao perceber que realmente não tinha nenhuma escolha melhor que aquela. Ele não pensou muito enquanto se limpava e tentou continuar sem pensar enquanto abotoava a camisa azul clara que ficava grande demais em si.

Quando retornou, Jihoon estava sentado no mesmo lugar, imóvel. Soonyoung se arrepiou de um jeito ruim ao perceber que ele poderia ser um Strigoi, mas não disse nada. Contanto que não o matasse, estava tudo bem.

— Oi — disse num fiapo de voz e continuou parado onde estava.

— Oi. Como é mais confortável pra você? — Jihoon perguntou e o encarou de cima a baixo momentaneamente. Soonyoung parecia bem menor sem aquele sobretudo imundo.

— Você está me perguntando sobre beber o meu sangue, eu não acho que exista conforto nisso — disse nervosamente e se aproximou um pouco. — Onde você vai morder?

— No pescoço seria mais rápido, por causa da artéria. Mas se isso te deixar muito dodói, posso morder seu pulso. — bocejou e abriu espaço para que Soonyoung se sentasse ao seu lado — Vai doer mais se você continuar tenso assim.

— Como você espera que eu não fique tenso? — resmungou e largou as roupas sujas no chão antes de se sentar e encolher as pernas junto ao peito. — Faça como preferir, desde que ande logo e não me faça sentir mais dor do que já estou sentindo hoje.

— Vou me esforçar ao máximo. Incline a cabeça pro outro lado.

Soonyoung fechou os olhos e obedeceu, tremendo um pouco quando os dedos gelados de Jihoon pressionaram sua pele em busca da artéria. Todo o deboche de Jihoon tinha ido embora naquele momento e ele sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem em excitação somente por pensar em tomar sangue de novo depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais sabendo que não era um sangue qualquer. Normalmente, Jihoon odiava ser um sanguessuga, mas no momento estava feliz pela chance de poder se transformar em algo mais, em qualquer coisa que não fosse um maldito demônio.

Suas presas se fecharam suavemente na pele do maior e ele esperou um pouco até que ele voltasse a relaxar a musculatura para ousar sugar alguma coisa. Ele gostaria de perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas seria pior se removesse as presas só para colocá-las mais uma vez.

Antes que conseguisse se controlar, Jihoon passou os braços pela cintura de Soonyoung e o puxou mais contra si.

— Ande logo — Soonyoung suspirou e deixou um ganido de dor escapar quando a sucção começou. Aquilo era muito pior do que quando tirara sangue para fazer exames quando era criança, era pior do que quando caía e acabava com os joelhos ensanguentados.

A pressão em seu pescoço era muito estranha e o fazia se sentir sonolento e assustado ao mesmo tempo, porque tinha plena noção de que poderia muito bem acabar morrendo com aquilo. Ele esperava que Jihoon deixasse algum sangue para irrigar seu cérebro, ou acabaria desmaiando dentro de poucos minutos.

Sua cabeça já estava parecendo extremamente leve e era cansativo somente pensar em piscar novamente, então acabou relaxando mais nos braços do menor e lhe dando mais acesso à artéria que ele tanto queria.

O aperto de Jihoon aumentou um pouco e ele suspirou pesadamente contra a pele de Soonyoung. Era estranho, mas ele se sentia extremamente humano em meio àquilo, ou talvez só fosse mais fácil perceber as sensações de Soonyoung enquanto estavam ligados daquela forma.

Entretanto, Jihoon sabia que estava bem perto de perder o controle completamente, então se obrigou a retrair as presas e se afastar de Soonyoung. Dois pontos de sangue brilharam onde seus dentes estavam anteriormente e ele não conseguiu se conter antes de passar a língua por eles e relaxar contra o sofá, se sentindo extremamente cheio de repente.

— Você está bem? — perguntou depois de uns longos momentos em silêncio.

— Eu não sei — a garganta de Soonyoung estava dolorida como se tivesse sido enforcado mas, tirando as reações que seu corpo sempre tinha por causa da proximidade daquele filhote de demônio, não se sentia tão mal quanto esperava. — Quero dormir.

— Certo, vou te colocar na cama. Obrigado.

Soonyoung não respondeu porque estava cansado demais pra falar, e não reclamou quando sentiu Jihoon erguendo seu corpo e o carregando escadaria acima. Era um alívio saber que, no fim das contas, não tinha sido sugado até a morte. Contudo, esperava nunca mais precisar fazer aquilo.

Ele sentiu seu corpo ser colocado na cama e relaxou totalmente só quando ouviu a porta ser fechada. Depois disso, sua mente mergulhou na mais completa escuridão.


End file.
